


Winter

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't encounter winter often in the Pegasus Galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

Winter is when you can see your breath. They don't have a lot of that here in the Pegasus Galaxy. Or at least not the gates in the database. Or at least not the the gates in the database that they actually go on missions on.

John watches Rodney. He had been prepared for him to whine every step of the way. That it was too cold, that they should have taken the puddlejumper or sent another team. But Rodney is talking about building objects with snow and how hockey is a real sport. He's talking about snowball fights and his sister and when John hits him with a snowball, he _laughs_ and hits right back.

The hut that they're invited to stay in is warm. Still, at night, Rodney moves towards John and cuddles against him.

John loves winter.


End file.
